


Malagueña

by xanthus_asaka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka
Summary: 于昨日与明日之间，人们食用决斗场上的黑暗花朵Sergio Ramos Garcia
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Javier Fernández, Iker Casillas/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Malagueña

**Author's Note:**

> 于昨日与明日之间，人们食用  
>  决斗场上的黑暗花朵
> 
> Sergio Ramos Garcia

哒，哒，哒。一拍转身，二拍击掌，三排足尖落地，四排击踏地板。  
熟悉吗?别告诉我不，孩子。安达卢西亚有很多很多种弗拉明戈，来自龙达的，来自格拉纳达的，来自塞维利亚的，还有来自你的新家的。你应该在马拉加的街头无数次听过这首歌才对。你喜欢这里吗?  
是的，年轻人，你的父母请我来，不是故弄玄虚，他们希望我给你讲点人生的道理，好让你在毕加索的故乡走的更远。可那样的事我是不会告诉你的。我能告诉你的只有——弗拉明戈，哪里的海岸晒太阳最舒适，还有，这双眼睛的确历尽沧桑。  
告诉我，年轻的姑娘，从东方来的姑娘，我小小的蝴蝶夫人。看着我的眼睛。你相信我吗?

是，我是个作家。偶尔也唱歌。还会点斗牛的动作。——不过，那都是在几十年前啦。  
我是个诗人，不，没和你开玩笑——你说我不像是个诗人?那是肯定的，我就是洛佩德维加的后裔里最没用的那一支。最业余的那种吟唱者。我出生在塞维利亚，却没有黄金浇筑的象牙塔，只有一双手，两只灵活的脚，还有一副好身体。在学校的时候，甚至没人想过给我一只笔。但我确实出版过一本书，一本诗集，所以你暂且还是听这个老而差劲的诗人说话吧。  
有人说我是天生的艺术家，有人说不过是借着名气哗众取宠的那种，不过不管怎样，我都接受。因为很久很久以前我并不是诗人。  
不难看出来，对吧?我甚至没有一张大学的学位证书。我不像那些学院派的书生一样会堆砌辞藻。不过我的确梦见过最接近天空的梦寐，被天空杀害的梦，向天空飞行的梦，月亮是一只巨大的铁皮橙子那样的梦——拜托，我可是在安达卢西亚长大的，那里连喷泉流出来的水都是诗。没错，真的，你说你们那里也这么宣传这个小小的外省?对，在安达卢西亚我们也这么说自己。想不到吧。  
很久很久以前我是个球员。曾被圣母眷顾过的那种。我们是被上帝赐予才拥有天赋的，可以用自己的双足成立新的宗教，也可以轻而易举地被年迈的信众抛弃。有作家说守门员像殉道者。那好吧，后卫就是守护他的骑士。  
我就这样，站在一道朝圣之路前面，在边线里度过了二十多年的时光。我可以是圣殿，也可以是医院，更可以是条顿的黑白旗在精神上的后裔......我想说，总之，我是他一个人的军队，我是他一个人的骑士。  
只是他一个人的。  
我暂且不告诉你那人的名字。我捍卫过不同的球队，和一些最伟大的球员做过搭档，我身后站立过十几个不同的门将。但在所有这些人中只有一个人让我成了骑士，成了像他一样的圣徒，让我年轻时粗暴的言行和反复无常的脾气成了守护正义、带来奇迹的存在。  
如果可以再和那个人踢一场球，我可以一个人等待，直到付出一切，为之赴死。  
百年孤独?不，我从未看过百年孤独。我不是家族的最后一个人，我不曾理解过波哥大天空中伤感炫目的雨。那不是爱情，不。他甚至根本就不是我的朋友。可有时却比我自己的生命更加重要。  
那是欲念。原始的、炙热的、在荒野上流浪的胜欲。  
你明白吗?你经历过吗?不，应该不会吧。只有很少几种职业的人可以对他人倾诉这样的情愫。做希特勒和拿破仑算一个，演员算一个，斗牛士算一个，职业球员算一个。  
我是在等待。我是在等待欲念成型，并被热忱赋予实体。

我等待，我一边等一边写诗，我终于放弃用足而转向用笔去写诗，那与其说是出于怀念或者说是期待，不如说是出于无法排解的狂热。  
于是，某一天，与其说是我看见他，不如说是我滚烫的灵魂情不自禁地在人群中走失，然后牵上了他的衣角。我是在格兰比亚大街上撞见他的。有时我想家想得厉害，就跑到西贝莱斯大街东北角的那家弗拉明戈酒馆，点一杯啤酒，给常驻的舞女鼓掌。  
嗯，总之，我去听弗拉明戈，像个彻头彻尾的外地人那样。  
但是我从安达卢西亚来，我看得出来，老兄，我看得出来，当一个吉普赛姑娘真正起舞的时候。如果爱丝梅拉达的母亲对波西米亚来的民族有我一半的了解，也不至于女儿临死前才辨明她的身世了。一个吉普赛姑娘跳舞的时候你是说的出来的，不过，有些西班牙姑娘跳的不比她们差。......但我还真不知道伊克尔也懂这些。哦，就是那个守门员的名字。有点奇怪，不是吗?这就是为什么我尽可能不提起——我懒于向他人解释这不是个俄罗斯名字了。我几乎是在跟踪他，没有和他打招呼，就跟着他在大街上左拐右拐，走到一家门口没有预约台的酒吧，窗子里传来主持人被麦克风放大的吆喝。他走进去了。  
只有门上的招牌写着内设舞台和定时表演 看起来低调而且相当传统。我走进这家为世界各地的游客提供最古老的塔拉拉的吟唱的小地方，然后我看见一个男人在台上跳舞。说实话，我本来想转身离开的，但是听见响板六八拍的熟悉旋律，我还是站住了。  
他在跳马拉圭那。  
时至今日，我仍然无法用语言描摹出这个人跳了什么。我只知道......在曲终的时候，我意想不到的一幕发生了，他在那里，我的守门员走过去，吻了他。  
我的男人。他走过去，吻了另一个男人。  
那时我单身，狂热地迷恋着电视六台的一位女主播，谁都劝我不，这段恋情没有结果，我却自认为胜利在望。可是在这个马拉圭那之夜一切都变了，当我看到那两个男人接吻的时候，我的胃拧成了一团。我不能忍受。我不能目睹。我不能鼓掌。我妒火中烧。  
——没错，别人都在献上掌声和鲜花，我却甚至不能抬手。  
然后年轻的舞蹈演员走了过来，因为他的情人看见了我，向我挥了挥手，如此自然，简直好像没有发现我还僵在那里似的。他看起来很尴尬，但尴尬中也有一丝骄傲，他的手还放在瘦小一些的青年的腰上，笑着对我说:“看看我的朋友，塞尔吉奥。刚刚是他先发现你的......现在这可怜的家伙快要说不出话来了。你是他最喜欢的球星。”  
我——好吧，在那样昏暗的光线下，的确没有人发现我不能呼吸了。我的五脏六腑现在都跟着胃在动。但是我得表现的有教养一点。说什么好呢?不能太蠢。不能太正式。不该太疏远。

结果我说:你的恋人很美，Iker。是我们无法企及的美。从这位马德里人的表情来看，我觉得他们再也不会理我了。

我要赢。不能让他们进球。吻他。他的手是被神灵眷顾过的造物，一个球都无法通过。每场比赛这样的想法都让人欲火中烧，其圣洁不亚于圣特蕾莎的狂喜，其痛苦不亚于格列柯的基督受难；画家就是那样画了，雕塑家就是那样刻了，既像俗世欢乐的沉溺又像最标准的神学制品，谁也分辨不出其本质。  
后来他走了，好多人说我疯了，我自己也分辨不出是在踢球，还是在发泄，还是在顶礼膜拜。我想我确实是疯了。因为我也不知道。  
他是我的祭坛。他是我的信众。从我守护的修道院前经过，而我是他的骑士。  
因为他吻了一个跳马拉圭那的人，终于揭露真心的却是我。

红色的袖子。锦缎的光泽。黑色的灯芯绒裹在腰上，双手高高举起，于是那红色看上去就像牵动黑色风筝的弦。  
断弦之上男人合起双眼，黑色卷发和手指的轮廓镶嵌出脸颊，手掌朝外，和同样外顶的手肘拼成钝角，另一只手在胸前反手横立，又像是拒绝又像是阻拦。双腿交叉微屈。一个标准的马拉圭那的起势。  
他的眼目像灵媒掀起面纱那样睁开，目光缓缓扫视——熟悉的舞台，焦黄的夜灯，灯下油腻黝黑的人群。他的目光转到台下，但是伊克尔没有在那里。今天，台下坐着的人是我。  
Hola。我看见他的嘴唇微微动了动，比出一个问好的形状。那双嘴唇和我的守门员一模一样，我不知道为什么会是这样。冥冥中我觉得他们不是恋人，而像兄弟，像凯撒和安东尼，甚至好像他们本来就是一个人，只不过从事着不同的艺术职业而投射出了两个影子。他跳舞的手和踢球时足球灵巧的晃动很像，有些球员手足并用，身体摇晃，只是为了迷惑防守的对手。我遇见过太多这样的球员了，有些的动作比他更华丽。罗纳尔迪尼奥......华金......克里斯蒂亚诺......伊基塔第一次退役的时候我还是个孩子，风之子震惊欧洲的时候我还只有四五个足球那么高，但是那个年代的人教会我们足球是门艺术，然后这艺术中亘古久远的一些张扬就永远铭刻在我们从业者的骨子里。  
呃，我是不是有点跑题了?其实我只是想说，看到那个男孩跳舞，那是在大概三四十年前了吧——将近一万个平淡无奇的日子之前的那不一样的一天，我看见他跳舞，我知道他那副身躯肯定也在马德里郊外某个小镇的绿茵场上尽情奔跑过。这是很奇妙的，有时候一样事物很美，因而你看时刻意跳过了美的那一部分，而不着边际地回想起来相似的某样东西给你的相似的感动。看着他跳舞，我想起了我最喜欢的东西。足球。是，是足球，不是诗歌。

男人向我走过来了。他轻轻鞠躬，离得近了，我看出他的服装上坠着无数小小的金色亮片，他的皮肤打了散粉，在亮光下，额头出油的地方反光尤其强烈。但并不像有些名人那样令人觉得恶心。我发现他很年轻，比我还要年少，几乎有些孩子气。  
“你好，拉莫斯·加西亚先生，”跳马拉圭那的男孩和我说，“再见到你真是让人惊喜。”  
“那倒不至于，”我淡淡地回应，他的热情让我有点心悸:“你跳的很好，看过的人都会希望再重温一次那时的回忆的。”  
“Iker呢?他怎么没来?”他问出了我想问的。  
“我以为你知道呢。你们是——呃，朋友，不是吗?”  
男孩羞涩地笑了笑。“他于我远没有朋友那么平等。小时候是他教会了我踢球。”  
“啊?”  
我愣住了。

我的队友转过身来。那是在我们偶遇之夜的几个月后，我心仪的女孩终于搞到了别的情人，还有，皇家马德里赢得了西甲冠军。这不重要。重要的是他不怎么上场踢球了，他因此而显得郁郁寡欢，我再也没有在舞台下看到过他。我问他，你的利百加呢，那个像利百加爱以撒一样爱你的男孩呢?  
男人的眼角上挑，皱纹浅浅地爬上嘴角，仿佛安格尔的油画上有一块颜料裂开。  
你说哈维尔?那个跳舞的男孩?——我还记得他这样反问我。我，我呢，我心烦意乱，没有回答。  
我不能告诉他我一直在想他。他，他们，他。  
主要是他。

我为年轻的舞者买了杯马天尼。这情景听起来令人浮想联翩，是吧?两个不避讳自己对同一位同性的爱恋的人，马德里的深夜，灯，格兰比亚大街，还有其他种种。不过事实恰恰纯洁得令人不敢相信。我们的关系从一开始就是病态的，几乎是带着敌意的；所以如果他拒绝了我，那也不算奇怪。不过，他非但没有拒绝，而且对我表现出来的一丝丝好奇显得过于激动，这是我始料不及的。  
他拿出一根烟，熟练地点上，手腕之平稳让我意识到伊克尔肯定不止一次试图夺走过那根纸烟。  
“抱歉，”他低下头对我笑笑，“我太累了。”  
“没关系，”我举起酒杯挡住飘来的烟味，“梅苏特也抽烟。习惯了。”  
我又不知道该说什么了。只有男孩隔着烟雾，抬起眉头看了我很久，是那种想记住一个人五官的全神贯注的看法。  
“我们......我们不是恋人。”最后舞者说，“那天你这么说的时候，我没有否认。对不起。我应该否认的。”  
“但你们接吻了。”我说。  
“我太激动了。”男孩摇摇头，他说一口标准的卡斯蒂利亚语，但有一点英国人似的腔调——就是那种在哪里都显得像异乡人的语气，我想，平滑上扬，不带停顿。“我们不该彼此拥有。”  
“可你吻了他。”我闭上眼。  
“伊克尔......我哥哥......他对你来说很重要吧。”他温和地把手放到我手背上。不像个比我年轻的孩子。像......他。像我的守门员先生。像伊克尔·卡西利亚斯。  
“你哥哥?”——理智令我还想闭着眼逃避现实，但是没能敌过好奇心，我又睁开眼，看见他的表情未免过于自然。  
“我们是一个大家族。”他笑了，“不是亲兄弟。我们的先辈是同一个人......大概是在拿破仑入侵马德里时拼死抵抗的某个人吧，我想。”  
“那是隔的很远。”  
“血缘上是足够远了，不过，情感上还不够。”他扯开嘴角，露出一排雪白的牙齿。天，孩子，我告诉你——上帝保佑所有好看的年轻人都有一副饱食烟草仍然雪白完整的牙齿。真的。我的一个穆斯林朋友违反了安拉的教诲，不过，抽烟没有给他的外貌造成任何的损坏。前几天我见到他，他咧开嘴，嗓音已经沙哑了，笑容还像我们年轻时那样洁白。  
他们那样的天真中带一丝邪气的笑容，总让我想到若干年前，小酒馆里的这一幕。  
“告诉我，你有喜爱的人吗?”马德里男孩一只手托着瘦小的面颊，调侃似地盯着我:“男人，女人，自己......嗯，拉莫斯先生?”  
“没有。”我只好欺骗他。  
“那你就是和我一样，爱着美本身。”男孩的眼睛转向别处。他也知道我在撒谎，但他没有揭穿。

“我会离开他。我将要离开他。可是，你不一样，先生。”  
我听到他这样说了，从夜晚最黑暗的某个角落有声音传来，用空气的语言告诉我尘埃已经落定。但我并不开心。我醉眼朦胧地看着他，想要给他小费，请他跳舞。

更衣室里的灯光有时会像酒吧一样昏暗。理疗用的房间里灰色的床垫带着夏夜的凉意，他的眼睛则带着仲夏夜之梦的璀璨，枫糖融化的棕色，兼具舞者的甜蜜，还有，艺术家的轻柔清朗。  
有时候我分不清爱与共情。伊克尔的声音犹如神谕，只不过吐息切实可感：错的太多了，塞尔吉奥。我无法弥补，所以任凭一颗又一颗曾经属于我的心离我而去。  
不，不会。我还记得我是如何安慰他的，等皇家马德里得了欧冠，我们会一起把奖杯扶上雕像，你会穿着今天所穿的这件衣服，我们一起迎接胜利的游行，我们一起在玫瑰鲜花的深处永不回头。  
他根本没听。二十世纪一十年代流行那种浅尝辄止的络腮胡，短短的胡须要能修饰下颌的轮廓，但务必有所保留，以衬托出面颊的丰满和五官的清秀。他唇上留着一道很窄的山羊胡。胡子包裹了他的下半张脸，你知道亲吻一个胡须很重的人是什么感受吗?  
痛，第一个感觉是痛。但是，刺痛几秒钟后就被美好的触电感代替。温柔最后涌来，将我包裹，温柔地托起，仿佛包裹维纳斯的贝壳。  
“伊克尔，”我喘息着说，“我爱你。”  
他看我的眼睛，好像以为我还留有一些理性。但恰恰相反，爱与情欲与信任，我宁愿不为世人所饶恕，也不愿分清它。  
伊克尔。他的嘴唇太美了。我胡乱猜测，如果他会跳舞的话，也和那个男孩儿一样。  
——嗯?你还愿意继续听吗?不，真的没什么了。他的技术糟糕透顶，看起来不像有过几个前男友的人；我，我那时根本就没有和任何男人试过。不，我不是在拒绝你......我不该和你说这些的。我能和你说这些吗?从前几年开始我就觉得，我已经过了谈论这事儿的年纪啦。  
我和你见过的其他男人都不一样，孩子，我比那些男孩儿更有生活的睿智；比同龄的老人更怀有对生命的热情，但已经不是，也不会再是对欲望的热情。我确实经历的太多啦，也太老了。老得足以放下了。和他同床共枕像一场拍得不够真实的电影，供奉流泪圣母的壁挂从墙上跌落，冰凉的灰色床垫染上暗红色血迹。我轻声呢喃，他说和我在一起像传教士敲开哈里发后宫的门扉，一千零一个绝妙的阿拉伯佳丽在芳香卧榻上等候。还有，我们都哭了。我做的糟糕透了，撞击仿佛要崩裂我自己的眼眶，我感觉不到自己在用力。太痛了，他说太痛了。但是，我感到空无一物，简直像晚饭前的祷告。  
然后就开始流血了。我感到滚烫。爱意。绵柔细密的吻。淡黄色的毛发。粉色的胸膛。我出现了幻觉，有血在我眼睛里流淌，温度散发出光芒，他的身上星河闪烁光线汇聚。他碰了我一下，血顺着指尖流淌下来。我吓坏了。我向他道歉。我练声说对不起，他说没事，脸仍然是那张在三百米开外出息新闻发布会时表情温柔的脸，让我心生尴尬和狂热扭曲的占有欲。  
那真是太可怕了，脸看起来像是不真实的 面目不清，因为总在游移。我躬起背，想俯下身去吻他的眼睛，他的五官，可他喘息着，颠倒着，颤动着，让我无法靠近他精致的胡须。他的头发倒是散开了，软软地通过静电粘在我脸上，如果不是身体的剧烈晃动，我几乎要打喷嚏。  
......他的头发味道很好闻，额头上有细小的雀斑，那会儿我刚补了纹身，手臂上的塞维利亚大教堂是油亮的黑色，他紧紧抓住我的手臂，指甲刮过线条排出的哥特式的大门，于是便在我身上留下了无色然而永恒的隐秘痕迹。  
“你。”他说。  
“我怎么了?”我问。  
“你对我也很重要。”

我没说话。我默许了。

好几年以后那个跳弗拉明戈的男孩又到国家队的训练基地来看我，我们相对无言，他送了我一只精致小巧的舞鞋，真正的西班牙男人的皮鞋，看着他，仿佛能听到牛津底击打木地板的声音。他说，他在遥远的国度过得很好，他想给他的哥哥写信，但是守门员先生每次总是说，没错，名扬天下，安身立命，那样我就开心了。他的生活琐事一封也没有寄出去。  
他说他想给我们再跳一支舞，最后一支舞。  
我为他写了首诗。  
伊克尔比我更喜欢读书，他喜欢巴尔加斯·略萨，为了讨他的欢心，我一本加西亚·马尔克斯也没有读过，但《绿房子》那样的书，我实在是读不下去。我喜欢《小径分岔的花园》，它短小精简，彼时我读了莫名其妙，想到马拉加博物馆里毕加索的画儿。伊克尔和我一点也不一样。他有一颗圣人的心，有时不免是圣雄甘地的心。伟大，温柔，博爱，但也容易激动。  
——我是不可能给这样的人看我的诗的。所以我给了旁人觉得我最不该攀谈的那个人。曾经夺走我的爱的人，像橄榄树林里的风一样袭击了我一生的人，在内心的某个角落仍与我们隐秘相爱而且相互敬畏的人。

他看完问我，你为什么不去写诗?

......好吧，这就是我如何成为一个诗人的故事。最后的最后爱情的蛛丝马迹被逐渐曝光时我无法再踢球了，不过，也并不后悔。足球比文学重要。但是，正因为离开了最为我呵护重视的才华，生活才在既定路线之外延伸出触角，有了各种各样的可能。  
走吧，姑娘。我叫了出租车。不，不，我当然会送你回家。  
问题?当然可以，随便问吧。你想知道那个守门员后来怎么样了，是吗?  
是的，是这样的，他又赢了几个冠军，因为身体问题退役，当教练，下课，再当教练，还是不行，有很多球队愿意花钱请他做主教练，不过他拒绝了，最后屈尊做了马德里人的守门员教练。  
他有过失误，因为人们总是立刻忘记辉煌，却牢牢记得——即使是赢球后——的失误。有一场决赛他犯了个严重的错误。很幸运地，我进球了，在最后一刻扳平了比分。我以为我拯救了他，从十字架上；因为那天他给了我一个吻，像抹大拉的玛利亚吻自己的头发。  
不过，事后想想，我们总是彼此拯救。最后他背井离乡，我仍然是万夫所指的狂徒，没了守护神的骑士......等到最后的最后，一切杂音终于归于沉寂时，重新再又十指相扣时，我忍不住对他说了一句马尔克斯的话，我说，玫瑰和我的生命，献给您。  
好啦，让我们别再聊哥伦比亚的作家了。即使是在那样浪漫的时刻，戏剧性的重逢时，他也没能原谅我。您看，看那辆出租车上的老头儿，他最讨厌这个话题了，而我可决不想惹他生气。


End file.
